From morning til' night
by LethargyLover008
Summary: Danny had been battling Vlad in the woods and finds himself captive of his most dangerous foe. Will the hero find out Vlad's plans or something more revealing about himself?


If there was ever a time to panic, the moment before your archenemy tries to abduct you to his domain and do all sorts of potentially painful and/or deadly torture and experiments on you, now would be the perfect time. Vlad had just cornered Danny in the woods, it was not particularly the smartest place to attempt to lure Vlad to, but no one was there to question him so he was free to act as stupidly as he wanted to. It had been a long time since Danny had felt like doing anything since he and Sam had quit speaking to each other. And Tuck was off somewhere with his new girlfriend, so he was no help. Neither were Jazz or his parents, if they knew he was still out fighting ghosts by himself with no back up , they would never let him out of their sight. You'd think after turning twenty and being officially capable of making his own decisions that they would back off, but then again he'd never been that good at making decisions that didn't end up with collateral damage on both sides.

Vlad was lurking somewhere nearby, Danny could tell because his ghost sense kept acting up and was getting more and more apparent, but Danny couldn't see him. He had zero – visibility in the trees he was camouflaged in so he had no idea Vlad had snuck up behind him until it was too late.

"Boo." Vlad whispered behind Danny's head and then nothing.

Danny awoke with a start. He couldn't tell where he was because he was blindfolded and restrained, there was no gag over his mouth, so he could still call out and no doubt that Vlad had planned for that so there went that plan. He could still smell trees and clean air so he must still be in the woods somewhere, probably at one of the many homes that Vlad owned. He was lying on a bed, feeling somewhat awkward, due to his current position. His hands were bound above his head and his feet bound below him so he was positioned to be lying on his back in a more conventional way… had he not been tied up. He heard creaking footsteps nearing the side of the bed he was closest to.

"Ah. You're awake, good, now we can take the blindfold off." Vlad said clearly sounding pleased with himself.

Danny struggled with his bonds to no avail; suddenly he felt the sensation of hands touching his hair, smoothing it down before moving to cradle the sides of his face.

"I wouldn't if I were you Daniel; those ropes are tight so any movement like that could rub your wrists raw. I'm afraid you'll just have to be patient for now, but first the blindfold."

And with that Vlad set to the task, lifting Danny's head with the gentlest of movements and undoing the tie with the greatest ease, careful not to jostle Danny's head too much with the movements. Danny was just a bit grateful for that due to the intense throbbing in his skull, he imagined that Vlad's sneak attack last night had attributed to that, however , the hero had a strange feeling the villain took more care than that when capturing his prey. It had probably been more the fault of Danny's unconscious self hitting a branch as he instantly went limp. No doubt, Vlad had faulted himself for that after all the man did not care for easily preventable mistakes.

Vlad stared into the young hero's deep blue eyes wondering if he could see the complexity Vlad felt. For the longest time the boy's mother had occupied most of his thoughts as well as his time. When he had first met Daniel at the reunion he'd planned to embarrass Jack and win Maddie over, he'd been quite taken with the boy. He'd not taken after his slovenly father, but more after his more graceful and beautiful mother. Raven black hair, piercing eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and make you feel compelled to spill your darkest secret, a lean and graceful body that seemed to have filled out with age. It was still more lean than sturdy, but was defined to show the muscle beneath, his face had also matured with age it had less of the roundness of youth and had strengthened to show his artfully defined features. Oh yes, he was definitely Maddie's child. Strange as it seemed, over the last few years his affection for Maddie seemed to be replaced for his passion for Daniel. At first, he'd written it off as his yearning for the youth to be his son, but it was so much more than that, it was a deep and gentle love. A love that had been strengthened with every meeting, every moment and even the briefest touch, Vlad was in no means attracted to all men, just Daniel. For what he felt wasn't just animalistic lust, but pure unadulterated love. And he was set to prove it, he undid the youth's blindfold and was lost in the purest blue eyes he had ever seen, much gentler than that of his own ice blue eyes of his Russian roots. He could have stared into them all day had not the words of his trapped prey snapped him back to reality.

"It seems that we need to talk Vlad, so start talking." Danny snapped.

"Straight to business as usual, it seems all the courtesy I've provided is wasted on youth such as yourself." Vlad purred, wanting to sound the villain Danny saw him as, for now anyway.

"Yeah, tying someone to a bed and leaving them there for God knows how many hours or days doesn't seem to be all that courteous to me, so excuse me for being a little less than pliant." Danny snarked, not buying Vlad's villainous play, "but it seems to me that you have something I need to hear, so I'm willing to hear you out, now talk."

"I don't know what you want me to say to that, Daniel, it seems you've left me a bit confused." Vlad was curious as to the abruptness of the assertion and the meaning behind it.

"Oh, come off it, you've been attacking me more and more and not only that, but I've seen that hungry look in your eyes and I want to know what it is you want." Danny was getting more and more impatient with Vlad , he caught a brief flash of shock in the villain's eyes , as well as an emotion he couldn't quite place but seemed familiar.

"Daniel I…" Vlad began he was shocked Daniel, no Danny, was more adept than he thought or he was becoming more predictable, either was no good.

"I know."

"You know? What do you know?" Vlad demanded, he couldn't be that transparent could he? He hadn't even hinted at his feelings for the youth, so how did Daniel know?

"I know what you're after and my mother still isn't interested so just give up while you still have the pride to walk away." Daniel said with what felt like pity.

"Daniel for the last time, I know and have move past all that."

"Then what are you after, Vlad? What could you possibly want that you don't already have?"

"Why Daniel, I thought you knew." Vlad said a little smugly.

"Thought I knew what?"

"For some time now I've not been chasing after your mother, I've been chasing after you."

Had Danny just heard that right? Vlad was after him? It didn't make any sense, even after the villain had finished his statement; Danny had still felt bewildered by it. Vlad was after him? The hero knew, Vlad had wanted him as a son, never this much.

"I'll never be your son." Danny growled between clenched teeth.

"Daniel I don't want you to be my son either." Vlad said sounding more and more amused, as if it was even possible.

"Then what do you want?" Daniel said exasperated with Vlad's vague answers.

"I already told you Daniel, I want you."

"I already know that." Danny snapped, finally losing his cool.

"Do you Daniel, do you really?" Vlad murmured, hunger replacing the amusement in his eyes.

Danny gulped, never had he thought about the other implications behind that hunger, not once until now. Danny would never admit that it was those haunting and hungry eyes that had sent him home to his bed in heat. That he never had forgotten those hunger driven eyes.

"Let me show you, how much I want you." Vlad purred.

He slowly trailed his hand over the hero's chest to the edge of his shirt, lifting it slowly like that of lover savoring the moment of intimacy. Danny made no move to stop him, in fact his body screamed for more. He took his time when the shirt passed over Danny's erect nipples twirling his fingers and tongue over the deep rose tips. When he eventually kissed his way down to Danny' s pants and had slipped off his pants, Vlad caressed and nuzzled the hard length he found there, taking his time and slowly removed the youth's boxers until he was left with nothing but Danny's manhood in front of him. He caressed Danny from hilt to tip, while fondling the bundles of tissue beneath, lingering on Danny's tip where he had begun to drip. He then made his way down to Danny's entrance, still diligent in his other endeavors and began to rub and prod for entrance. Danny's moans became louder and louder still, as Vlad gained access, soon he was three fingers deep and was almost ready to enter the youth, the anticipation mounting when suddenly, he stopped. Danny whimpered his disapproval and the elder man chuckle at the impetuous youth and slowly began to undo the bindings on Danny's feet and hands. The youth continued to mewl for more and began to reach for his length when Vlad grabbed his hand and guided it to his still dressed form. Slowly, Danny's numbed hands and fingers began slipping off Vlad's silk tie and coat and unfastening the neat white shirt. He then moved to the snap of the suit pants gently tugging the belt off and unfastening the button, he then unzipped, slid and discarded the pants leaving Vlad in his boxer briefs. He began sliding them down Vlad's hips, Vlad's hands guiding the way and was left in awe of the man's length, the man who had been the heat and friction of his testosterone driven fantasies. Vlad coaxed the boy down to his tip and felt the smooth wetness of the boy's mouth envelop him and as he slid in and out of the boys mouth, savored the feeling of Danny's tongue running up and down his length licking and sucking him in until he could take no more. He laid the boy down on the sheets stroking his face and whispered, "tell me what you want, Daniel."

"I…I want you. Vlad, please now." Danny murmured in desperation feeling close to climax.

With no further delay, he slipped on a condom he'd been carrying in his pocket for just this moment and slid into Danny. He felt enraptured by the heat and tightness he found there, even better than his imagination. Danny tightened his lower muscles around Vlad feeling full and ready to burst just by the feeling of the older man's length in him. Vlad's thrusts were slow at first getting Danny used to the motion and gradually became faster and faster until neither could hold it in any longer.

"Vlad…I'm…I'm gonna…."

"Daniel…"

"Ahh…Aaaahhhhhhh!"

Release was swift and sweet for both lovers, Vlad positioned himself underneath Danny's body so that he could hold the youth close and feel one another's heart beat. Danny sighed contentedly, he was caught and he was sure he'd never loosen his hold on his new and only lover.

"Vlad, I love you."Danny whispered sleepily.

"As I love you, my Daniel, from the moment I first saw you and forevermore." Vlad murmured sweetly, as they both drifted blissfully to a deep sleep, staying as they were even as the first beams of morning bathed them in light.


End file.
